1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cyclone dust-collecting apparatus having enhanced fine dust collecting efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner, such as an upright-type cleaner and a canister-type cleaner, has a suction brush which is connected to a cleaner body and moves on a surface to be cleaned. An inside of the cleaner body is divided into a dust chamber accommodating a removable dust filter and a motor chamber accommodating a motor which generates a suction force. When the motor is driven, the suction force is generated at the suction brush. The suction force draws in air laden with dusts and contaminants from the cleaning surface into the cleaner body. The drawn air is passed through the dust filter of the dust chamber and discharged outside. The dusts and contaminants in the drawn air are filtered by the dust filter, and the clean air is discharged outside via the motor chamber.
Such a conventional vacuum cleaner as described above needs consumable dust filters for filtering the dusts and contaminants.
When the dust filter is clogged with the dusts and contaminants, the dust filter needs replacement, and the manual replacement of the dirty dust filter is inconvenient and unhygienic to a user.
To address these drawbacks, various cyclone dust-collectors have been developed and prevalent, which have high dust collecting efficiency and are reusable after removing the clogged contaminants. The cyclone dust-collector is constructed to centrifugally separate dusts and contaminants from the drawn air.
However, the cyclone dust-collector has lower efficiency in collecting fine dusts as compared with the conventional vacuum cleaner using a dust bag or the dust filter. Hence, it is demanded to develop a cyclone dust-collector capable of improving user's convenience and dust collecting efficiency especially in collecting the fine dusts.